One By One
by Sabri10224
Summary: The sequel to Helga's Confession... just wait til you figure out why it's called One By One... Please R&R both!
1. The Party

One by One  
  
  
  
It was my birthday, and yes, I am surprised as you are that Big Bob let me have it. Everyone was there. Nadine, Lila, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Phoebe, Gerald, even Brainy. (What in this strange world let me invite him?) Arnold wasn't there; he had gone on a fishing trip with his grandpa (ya think they go fishing enough?). He told me this on the phone the night before he left.  
  
"Helga, I'm so sorry, but I already promised my grandpa."  
  
"That's ok, I mean, it's not like the end of the world."  
  
"I'm sorry, Helga, I should be back before the party ends. I'll bring by your gift then. I hope you like it. I went shopping in 5 different stores before I found the perfect gift."  
  
"Really? What is it?"  
  
"Like I would tell you! It's something you'd really like."  
  
"I can't wait! Tell me now!"  
  
"You'll have to wait until tomorrow."  
  
"All right, fine."  
  
"Hey, about what happened a week ago…"  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I haven't told anyone, Helga, have you?"  
  
"No, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to." I said quietly.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure yet either."  
  
I smiled sweetly as if he was right there. I heard his grandpa call "Shortman!" in the background.  
  
"Helga, I got to go! I'll see you tomorrow afternoon!"  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Crimemy! Why did I even bother having a party if he wasn't gonna be there? Oh, and guess what else HAD to happen.  
  
Rhonda, with her big mouth, has to present the idea to the party people.  
  
"Ok, lets play TRUTH or DARE!"  
  
"Why do we have to play? I'm hungry!" wined Harold.  
  
"Because…"  
  
Harold gave her a blank look. What a moron.  
  
"Because… I said so. Now lets play!"  
  
There was a loud groan from all the guys…and me.  
  
"Geez, Rhonda, it's my party, why do I have to play it if I don't want to?"  
  
She plainly stated, "Because it's not a real party without the birthday girl."  
  
Rhonda grabbed an empty YAHOO bottle, and said, "Whoever it lands on must pick truth or dare. Then they get to spin it and whoever it lands on must pick next…and so on and so forth." She spun the bottle and it landed on Phoebe.  
  
"Ok, truth, or dare."  
  
Phoebe looked thoughtful. "Umm, truth!" She smiled.  
  
Rhonda looked devilish. "Do you like…Gerald?"  
  
Everyone snickered while Phoebe blushed a brilliant shade of crimson red. I've never seen her that embarrassed before! She mumbled something no one could make out.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Yes." She said in her small voice.  
  
It was then that Gerald blushed the same color, and everyone started laughing.  
  
Phoebe then spun the bottle, and it landed on Stinky.  
  
"Oh, man, this really bites. I guess I pick dare."  
  
Phoebe started laughing in an evil giggle, something I've only heard once before, and that was when she was driving our go-kart in the Grand Prix.  
  
"I dare you to…"  
  
Now that Stinky was done losing all his self-dignity, he spun the bottle, and it landed on me. What a load of…  
  
"Ok, Helga, truth or dare."  
  
"I pick dare."  
  
"Oh, geez! I dunno what dare to give her!"  
  
"I do…"  
  
Oh, no. 


	2. The Dare

Brainy. I knew I shouldn't have invited him…  
  
He's such an odd person… he always loves to bug me, especially whenever I want a moment of privacy. I know his secret. He has a crush on me… he once was about to propose to me, but I was in a good mood, so I didn't sock him. He seems to like being hit by me sometimes…  
  
He was breathing heavily…again. He had an odd glint in his eye that I've never seen before. In fact, I don't think I've ever heard him speak aloud except for when he said 'I dunno.'  
  
I don't really trust Brainy. He's one of the people that know that I like Arnold… and I can trust Lila and Phoebe. But Brainy? Nah, he'd never tell. He has an insane crush on me! He adores me! He would never do anything to hurt me, would he?  
  
"Helga, let us up to your room… I want to see something."  
  
I had no idea what he was getting at. So I had really didn't have an objection to it.  
  
"Fine, you wanna see my room? Come! SEE my room!"  
  
I stood up and gestured to him to go ahead of me… then pushed him down when he did.  
  
Everyone trampled up the stairs and I opened the door to my room and switched on the light.  
  
"Wow, Brainy, what a incredibly embarrassing dare." I said sarcastically.  
  
It was clean, as usual. On my desk, I had my homework and a few other papers. I didn't need to worry about my diary… I keep that in a mini-vault underneath my bed. On my bay window, I had a few stuffed animals. I think I should get rid of those dolls though. Nothing was really standing out except…  
  
"Helga, you left your closet light on." My closet door was slightly open and a dim light was glowing softly from behind it. Rhonda started walking toward it.  
  
I screamed and dove to stop her, and down went Rhonda and I.  
  
"Helga, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing! It's just…don't bother with it!"  
  
"I was just going to turn off the light! I was going to do you a little favor, and then you tackle me! What's your deal?"  
  
Sigh.  
  
Rhonda and I stood up, and I brushed myself off. I looked at the crowd of kids standing looking at me. But they weren't looking at me. They seemed to be staring in surprise behind me… Oh, no.  
  
I swung my head around fast, and gasped at the fact that my closet door was open.  
  
When Rhonda and I fell down, I guess one of us must have hit the door and it swung open. Dang.  
  
Brainy had a smile on his face. He was going to pay.  
  
Sid, Stinky, and Harold were rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
Phoebe and Lila looked like they were sorry for me.  
  
Nadine and Rhonda were holding back their laughs.  
  
Gerald just looked shocked.  
  
In the shrine this week, I had a simple and elegant one. It was my locket, on a pedestal, surrounded by flowers. I had a little plastic dove there, and the lit candles were the soft source of light that Rhonda was trying to rid of.  
  
Here it comes.  
  
Harold got up enough breath to finally say something.  
  
"HELGA LIKES ARNOLD!"  
  
That broke the ice with all the kids and everyone started laughing.  
  
"I had no idea!"  
  
"I can't believe it!"  
  
"But she's so mean to him!"  
  
"It's so odd!"  
  
Brainy spoke up over everyone.  
  
"I guess the secret's out."  
  
My anger built up like a thermometer under boiling water.  
  
He continued. "Well, well, well. You love Arnold."  
  
My hands clenched.  
  
Brainy smiled. "Happy Birthday Helga."  
  
I swung out and socked Brainy right in the face. He fell on the ground, KO.  
  
This day couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?"  
  
I swung around.  
  
Arnold. 


	3. The Gift

I couldn't believe it.  
  
There stood Arnold, in his signature outfit, holding a small pink box in his hand tied with a white ribbon.  
  
He had a odd look on his face, half interested in what was going on, and half confused in what was going on.  
  
"Hi guys, what's up?"  
  
Everyone stood staring at him for a brief moment, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Arnold and Helga kissing' in a tree, K-I-S-S in a tree!" Harold said.  
  
He couldn't even get the song right. (How dumb can you get)?  
  
Nadine was giggling. "I can't believe you two! I would have never expected it!"  
  
Lila and Phoebe looked so sorry for me. They looked like they had failed me, even though they hadn't.  
  
Harold again lamely attempted to make Arnold and I feel bad. "HA HA, Arnold and Helga!"  
  
Arnold smiled. "What? You found out?"  
  
Every single jaw in the room dropped.  
  
Rhonda cried, "What do you mean, we found out?"  
  
Rhonda looked deeply confused. She was making odd gestures with her hands, trying to figure it out. Then it clicked.  
  
"Arnold…and Helga… together?"  
  
Arnold smiled and nodded.  
  
Everyone stared dumbfounded. Then burst out laughing.  
  
"Great joke, Helga!"  
  
"Having Brainy make the dare was a good touch!"  
  
"You two should think of acting professionally!"  
  
"Hilarious!"  
  
"You had me fooled!"  
  
And, with Lila and Phoebe (with very relieved faces) leading the gang downstairs, the room quieted except for Arnold and I.  
  
Arnold gave me a confused smile.  
  
"What's this?" He pointed to my closet.  
  
I blushed crimson. "It's… nothing. Nothing." I closed the closet door.  
  
Here comes that awkward silence.  
  
"So…"  
  
"How was fishing?"  
  
"Good… I didn't catch anything though."  
  
"Oh. Better luck next time."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
We stood there, still a bit awkwardly.  
  
"Well, here." He handed me the box. "Happy Birthday."  
  
"Oh, thanks..." I opened the box.  
  
Inside laid a diary. It was light pink with a golden clasp. It had a beautiful inscription on the front embroidered in gold, which read 'Helga G. Pataki'. I opened the book to see Arnold's handwriting on the first page.  
  
It read, "For the past 6 years, I've known you. For the past 3 years, I've known your secret. For the past 3 weeks, you've known my secret. With this diary, continue the secret that we now share. Happy Birthday. Love, Arnold."  
  
I looked up. "It's beautiful, Arnold. I love it."  
  
He smiled. "Like I said, took me forever to find the perfect gift."  
  
"It is perfect."  
  
"Uh, Helga?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Ya know what happened back there? With the guys thinking that we played a joke on them?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, do you want them to think that, I mean until we're ready?"  
  
"Why? Are you embarrassed?"  
  
He looked shocked. "No! It's just… you know how the end-of-the-year formal is coming up next week… and maybe…"  
  
I smiled. "You're pure genius… I love it."  
  
He offered his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
I stepped over Brainy, still knocked out and lying on the floor.  
  
"Of course, but… remember, as soon as we're out that door, you're Football Head, got it?"  
  
He looked confused.  
  
I smiled, "At least until next week."  
  
He smiled. I smiled back.  
  
We hugged, and in mid-hug, Arnold whispered. "Until next week."  
  
And we left to join the others downstairs.  
  
  
  
End.  
  
  
  
***Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to e-mail me if you would like me to continue with the Arnold and Helga relationship series! I am considering not continuing it, but if I get enough e-mails, then I will continue and start another story involving with what happens at the End-of-the-Year Formal! Mail me at Sabri10224@aol.com if you want me to continue with the series! Thank you!*** 


End file.
